Various mobile devices, including but not limited to smart phones, netbooks, other notebook computers, personal media players, and the like, may be configured to allow a user to install and run various applications such as games, utilities, etc. Such applications may be provided by an internet-connected service provider, mobile service provider, mobile device manufacturer, mobile device software manufacturer, and/or third party, via an application server that acts as an “application store” from which users can download applications, sometimes for a fee.
In some environments, a mobile device application server may be configured to provide applications to a single type of device (e.g. single type of mobile phone from single manufacturer) that operates on a single mobile network. Further, in such environments, users may obtain applications from a single source via a single distribution channel, such as a desktop client running on a computer to which the mobile device is connected. Therefore, due to the restrictions of such a use environment, it may be relatively simple to ensure that devices requesting a list of available applications are sent compatible applications.